


【蟲神秘】A Love Song in the age of Quarantine

by Nagiharako



Series: JG, Oh JG [10]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiharako/pseuds/Nagiharako
Summary: 無薩諾斯設定
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Series: JG, Oh JG [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784410
Kudos: 2





	【蟲神秘】A Love Song in the age of Quarantine

被線上報告追殺的窮困大學生、在宅的史塔克集團實習研究員、每晚偷溜出去自主巡邏的紐約好鄰居－－彼得帕克很忙，所以不妨就直接破題吧。  
他愛上了住在對面樓房裡的新鄰居。

等等，不要質疑他為什麼忙成這樣還有空愛上人，這不是他的錯！給點面子，至少、要抱怨的話至少也在知道他跟對方根本還沒說過話之後再抱怨嘛！  
噢，照這樣說來我超有資格抱怨。彼得帕克的前女友現僚機、人稱MJ的蜜雪兒瓊斯打光完美的映在彼得的手機上。她正用吸管戳著咖啡上漂浮著的冰塊、發出水聲與撞擊聲，刻意表現出百無聊賴。  
她不知道彼得這麼多年來居然都沒有長進，這實在是太荒唐，難怪他們會在上三壘之前就分手，好在彼得確實是個好朋友，才沒讓她懷疑自己根本視人不清。雖然他在迷戀誰時真的有夠煩人，但往好處想，彼得的聰明才智與她不相上下、甚至還有寬廣的心胸能讚賞她的畢露光芒，所以縱使他情緒智商是差了那麼點，交這個朋友還是不虧的。  
彼得可不知道鏡頭對面的MJ在她心裡再次確固了他們的BFF之情，因為他正在抱著頭誇張的哀號，連珠炮般說著他不知道要怎麼搭訕那個鄰居他從來沒在外面看過那個鄰居根本不知道對方底細但是那鄰居又每天都會跟他隔著窗打招呼那時他的笑容好溫暖好好看他的眼睛簡直……「停。」  
MJ瞇起眼，頗有威脅意味的打斷彼得重點漂到太陽系的碎碎念。  
「停，你又在花痴了。」

彼得認識隔壁棟鄰居，是在對方搬過來的第一天。  
「你確定那算認識？你都沒跟他說過話。」「但他有跟我點頭啊！」

是的，點個頭。  
那天早上彼得仗著在家上班、日上三竿才狼狽的起床，滿頭亂髮站在窗戶前發呆。他一邊想著啊啊隔壁棟新房客要住進來啦、這種時機搬家真奇怪，一邊下意識往那邊的窗戶看過去，正好對上了對方也投過來的目光。  
那人坐在窗邊，毛絨絨的下巴打理得整齊又光潔，向後固定的瀏海垂下幾綹，粗框眼鏡、米白襯衫與深褐毛髮都是暖色，讓他在陽光下整個人像是泛著金黃－－除了那雙眼，那雙帶著困惑與禮貌的、淺藍色幾進透明的眼－－  
猛然回過神，彼得發現自己又開始腦內漂流，有種要被MJ打了的危機感。雖然她不在這，打不到他。

說實話，那哥們固然很像他的菜，但他一直以為不論性別，他的夢中情人都會擁有褐髮褐瞳－－之前奈德取笑他MJ與史塔克先生的相似之處時他確實堅決否認了，但他內心深處真的是這樣以為的。

兄弟，你真的有很嚴重的父親情結。奈德的聲音這樣說。

但他不認為他對對面那個人的感情是父親情結，對方根本都不像本叔，也完全沒有史塔克先生的那種氣勢，最多就是長相有那麼一點點相似而已。如果說第一次見面只是讓彼得驚豔於對方的外貌的話，那接下來的日子裡，兩人隔窗相望的默契才是真正加深彼得迷戀的主因。  
根據MJ的說法，「第一次見面」會在彼得的每一次敘述之中變得越來越光耀華美，而那純粹是彼得腦內的補正在作祟。你第一次不是這麼說的。MJ的口氣相當篤定。  
隨便啦，反正彼得超級喜歡每天早上跟對樓鄰居揮揮手打招呼的慣例。他最近都自主早起了。

那個人的生活很規律，總是早早就打理整齊、坐在窗前對著電腦敲打著。前幾次當彼得動作誇張的示意、甚至是往那扇窗丟去幾顆豆子吸引他注意的時候，他總是會露出忍俊不住的表情向彼得揮手。後來在忙不開手的時候，他變得只會揚揚眉毛示意，這樣的冷淡反應卻讓彼得有種拉近了彼此距離的感覺。  
漸漸的，他們開始有了更多的互動。睡過頭慌亂起床或為了報告熬夜而一臉憔悴時跟對方打招呼，會得到被逗樂的取笑表情。偶爾對方還會搖搖手中的馬克杯，提醒彼得要吃東西。  
覺得被關心的彼得很快樂，相當飄飄然。MJ與奈德一致認為他只是這幾個月在家被關瘋了，才把唯一一個有交流的人類看得那麼重要。彼得覺得他們也是被關得很煩，才會這樣看不慣他爽。  
他才是那個每天晚上仗著英雄身分出去放風的人。他甚至還享受史塔克工業支付電話費的福利，而可以三不五時打視訊電話找哈皮、梅姨聊天呢，他才沒有被關瘋。

放風的是「蜘蛛人」，你「彼得」很少碰到活人吧？

好吧，也許他真的是被關瘋了。第三個月某日，彼得在從一個不可描述的濕夢中驚醒後真心感到不妙。  
那天連跟昆汀隔著窗吃飯時，他都遮遮掩掩的不敢看對方臉。

噢，他是不是忘了提，他們交換了名字？

事實上彼得之前在心底偷偷叫鄰居「貝克先生」。別評斷他，他只是夜巡回家時，路過看了一下那棟大樓的郵箱而已。他堅決否認自己是個跟蹤狂。  
但某天他心血來潮的在紙上寫了大大的PETER，貼在腦門秀給貝克先生看，意料之中的換來一個聽不見聲音的爆笑之後，對方就心情很好的在玻璃上一字一字拼出了「昆汀」這個名字。  
真的是很壞心，竟然用在玻璃上比劃的。但彼得其實覺得這樣的小壞心也很可愛。

彼得偷偷在計劃找一天假裝巧遇，跟昆汀一起去採買補給。這是最不像有其他心思的理由。  
他才後知後覺的發現，並不是巧合讓他沒在外面看過對方，而是對方根本不出門。

驚覺這件事時他正在和哈皮視訊，對方正在說著有關史塔克工業名為秘辛實為八卦的消息。怎樣發展抑止疫情的防護產業、又怎樣臨時調整員工的分配、還好之前就先進行了一波縮編、砍了幾個花大錢的部門等等等等，他左耳進右耳出沒有很認真在聽。  
他每一天都可以看到昆汀待在那個窗前、那個房間裡，一抬眼就可以看見對方永遠一臉淡漠、認真的對著電腦，甚少露出其他表情。說起來對方展現在他面前的表情說不定是非常罕見的一面？彼得甚至沒怎麼看過昆汀打電話或與任何人交流。  
「－－懷春青年，你姨說的還真不假啊？」  
不知何時哈皮已經停下了有關史塔克工業的話題，一臉好笑的看他。雖然哈皮已經看過他很多最糟糕的樣子了，但這真的是太沒禮貌了。回過神的彼得又羞又窘，趕緊道歉。  
好在哈皮很是大氣不與小孩子計較，或說他本來就沒有很認真想講公司八卦。他只又叮嚀寒暄了兩句就掛了電話。  
最後還不忘多笑他一句。

彼得真的覺得自己有點糟糕。他摸摸自己發熱的耳根想。

沒辦法巧遇只好厚著臉皮開口問。  
年輕氣盛的彼得自覺沒辦法忍。他迅速制定了計劃，用老套的紙片溝通獲得了昆汀的首肯。  
當時的他充滿了喜悅，沒有多想昆汀一瞬間露出的深思表情代表了什麼意義。

「嗨，我是彼得。」  
害怕特意打扮太過誇張，最後彼得只穿了簡單的帽踢與MJ大力推荐的修身牛仔褲出門赴約。昆汀從斑馬線那端走過來，慢悠悠的步伐帶著奇妙的節奏。  
他比彼得想像中還要高壯。  
「嗨，我是昆汀。」  
透明藍色的眼睛朝下望他，溫柔得不像話。  
而後他們對事到如今才終於做到自我介紹的詭異狀況同時笑出了聲。

隔離的城市中路上行人很少，彼得與昆汀之間隔著半個人的距離，緩慢的往超市前進。雖然彼得有點想靠得更近，但他不想嚇到對方，於是試著打趣他們今天就約法三章好好遵守社交距離、當個優秀正直的紐約市民－－太過浮誇的說法換來昆汀笑出虎牙的表情，他的虎牙好尖，有點可愛。  
這甚至都不能說是約會。也許本來就不是，只是彼得想要這樣在心底稱呼。他們只是有點生澀、有點尷尬的聊著沒有重點的話題，彼得想著昆汀的聲音真好聽呀，昆汀在自己不看他時每每投來的視線，是不是表示昆汀對他也……

彼得覺得，這次的「約會」他可以打九十分。實際見面之後他覺得自己更喜歡昆汀了，而或許是他的自作多情，他覺得昆汀也很在意他。  
但大宇宙的意志總是喜歡與彼得做對。或與蜘蛛人做對，都一樣啦。

幾乎無人的超市裡，連店員或警備都減少了。但彼得還真沒想到在世界變成這種模樣時，還會有人想要來搶劫。  
這種時候不是更該好好守望相助、共同面對世界危機嗎？到底是在幹嘛呀？  
顧慮著昆汀，彼得沒辦法主動向前，他只能盡量壓低身子貼緊貨櫃，記住搶匪的模樣想著等等要找機會避開昆汀去追，卻想不到搶匪好死不死往他們的位置望過來。  
「是誰在那裡！出來！」  
糟糕！彼得暗想不妙。昆汀站得太靠外，眼看就要進入大步走來的搶匪的視野，彼得一個心急將保持距離的約定拋在腦後，一把攬向昆汀的腰就要保護性的往自己身後帶－－  
然而他沒有攬到任何東西。彼得眼睜睜看見自己的手穿過昆汀的腰，卻只撈到一把空氣。  
耳邊傳來昆汀的嘆息，搶匪已經近在眼前，彼得仍然反射性的想要幫昆汀架開眼前的威脅，卻不想有人比他更快一步。  
有「東西」比他更快一步。

空氣如電子圖像般分解成碎片，一台覆著金屬色澤的小型飛行器橫空而出、撞向搶匪的胸前，擊退持械的黑衣男人後居然還亮出了槍管－－

不只搶匪，連彼得都嚇得不輕。這就是為什麼最後他甚至沒有去抓那個連戰利品都沒拿就迅速逃走了的男人。  
剛才還站在彼得身邊的昆汀隨著飛行器的出現閃爍著光芒終至碎裂。在破碎的光點之後出現的，除了另外幾台飛行器以外還是昆汀－－一個坐在輪椅上，緊咬下唇滿臉受辱，遲遲不願看向彼得的昆汀。  
一直到他們收到了超市經理的感謝、一直到他們結完帳、一直到他們走在回到家的路上、一直到他們該要分別的路口，昆汀都不願意多看彼得一眼。

如果彼得只是個普通的、沒見過什麼稀奇古怪事物的窮困大學生，應該會在遭遇事件的恐懼之下條件反射的大呼小叫，覺得昆汀是個陰險狡詐暗藏武器的壞人，欺騙了他好幾個月的感情、鐵定是有什麼陰謀。  
但他不是。所以在分開之前，終於抬起眼對他說話的昆汀才讓他這麼措手不及。  
因為昆汀居然說：「對不起。」  
震驚讓彼得無法迅速回應，昆汀卻像是因此更加自暴自棄般的繼續說了下去：「我不想讓你知道我的……樣子。我一直都在騙你，抱歉。」  
你看起來那麼單純、那麼天真，我只想表現最好的一面給你，不想毀了我在你心裡的樣子……很可笑吧？我們明明一直只是隔著窗戶交流而已，我想是我對你產生了太多的依賴……我出了院之後就搬過來這裡，你是最常與我正常交流的人。  
昆汀說明的嗓音不像先前的那樣溫柔，反倒破碎的令人心疼，就像他臉上的表情一樣。彼得忍不住彎下腰緊緊抱住了他。  
他輕聲哄著，沒關係的、沒關係的。直到昆汀也伸手環抱他。

那天他們交換了電話號碼。昆汀不再是彼得心裡那個完美男神，但是卻更有人性、更讓彼得滿心都是暖暖的喜歡。

後來他才想起，他確實從來沒看過昆汀在房內站起走動。原來這就是原因。  
在昆汀一點一點釋放的訊息中，他漸漸能夠體會對方還接受不了「成為殘疾人的自己」的心態，卻因此更對昆汀為了與他見面甚至肯冒險出門這件事感到萬分心動。更令彼得驚奇的是那個系統－－利用無人機打造立體影像的系統居然是他本人一手主導開發的。他不知道昆汀是個這麼有才華的人，也對他口中隱約提及前東家因為他的殘疾而開除他這件事感到憤憤不平。  
昆汀總說他是個很棒的人，不應該再跟他這個殘障混在一起。  
他覺得他應該要對昆汀更好。

彼得偷偷在計劃讓昆汀搬來他家。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 我不知道大家看不看得出來昆汀的造型是設計過的、搶匪是昆汀se的、某部份故事也是他編的((  
> 這篇其實可以展開來寫，但我就……片段滅文流(???????)


End file.
